


The Silenced Song of the Sorting Hat

by RobertSaysThis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, Poetry, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertSaysThis/pseuds/RobertSaysThis
Summary: Hogwarts: A History records that the Sorting Hat gave no song in 1963. But like many things in the Wizarding World, this is a lie. Here, the Hat's call to tear down the borders between magic and Muggle is reproduced in full for the first time.





	The Silenced Song of the Sorting Hat

You know me as THE SORTING HAT,  
A special kind of bonnet,  
Who can see all that lies inside  
Your head, when I am on it.

But also there are OTHER HATS,  
All thinking hatty thoughts,  
I dedicate this song to them!  
(I speak, and they cannot.)

You might be in proud GRYFFINDOR,  
Where dwell the true and brave,  
Who stand against both kith and kin,  
When there is more to save.

Or you may be in HUFFLEPUFF,  
Where loyalty may thrive,  
(Whose loyalty is given first  
To everyone alive.)

Or also in wise RAVENCLAW,  
Of head rather than heart,  
Wizards who know wizards have no  
Reason to stand apart.

Or maybe cunning SLYTHERIN,  
Whose members scheme and plot  
Whose coils extend to foe and friend  
Both magical and not.

YOU MIGHT THINK, as you’re magical  
You are a special race,  
That other men are little things   
To be put in their place.

BUT YOU ARE MEN (and women, too)  
Just as I am a hat,  
And NO AMOUNT of Magic Spells  
Will go to changing that.

I SORT YOU AS THEY SORTED YOU,  
You few out from the many,  
But every man in every house,  
Is just as good as any.

BURN DOWN THE WALLS of Wizardry,  
SHOW MAGIC to the masses,  
This hidden house is just one house  
—it is a house of asses.


End file.
